The use of handlebars as a component of a steering assembly for a vehicle, for example, motorcycles, snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), bicycles, watercraft, and other similar vehicles, is generally known. Several different structures and mechanisms have been implemented to mount handlebars to a vehicle, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing desire to provide alternative designs for mounting a handlebar to a vehicle.